False Threats
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is another KarolXRita. This one is not linked to Love Emerges but tells a story where there is a good band of Monsters that were blamed for a attack on Dahngrest by Demons. RitaXKarol YuriXEstelle RavenXJudith FlynnXSodia NanXOC


David The Writer: Well here is something that might be really dark. This is another KarolXRita told in a difficult point of view. This point of view is Rita's but there is a threat of Nan in this.

Karol: Nan is the Threat?

David the Writer: It is true that is why it is so dark.

Rita: Wow me and Karol but with Nan as the Threat.

Karol: I will do the disclaimer. All tales of Vesperia characters © Namco Tales.

David the Writer: Thank you, Karol. The Background song is Prisoner of Love by Utada Hikaru. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prison of Love

The group of Vesperia Heroes is walking through the City of Dahngrest.

Nan approaches them and says "Hey guys."

Yuri says "Well Hi Nan."

Karol says "You can just leave us now. We are busy right now."

Yuri, Estelle, Raven, Judith, and Repede are confused. They thought Karol Loved Nan.

Nan says "You are still angry at me, aren't you Karol? Well doesn't matter since that little argument."

Rita says "You better leave now. You really upset Karol when you broke up just because he doesn't think all monsters are evil."

The others besides Karol and Rita are really confused.

Nan says "How would you know how upset he was?" Karol and Rita just walked away.

Yuri says "Okay, since when do those two get along so well?"

Nan says "Did Karol really go to her for Comfort?" Karol says "To answer you question, yes I did. She offered it quite nicely. It was just happened to be that it got me to be over you and on with something new." Estelle says "Something New?" Raven and Judith say at once "What does that mean?"

Rita answered "It means Karol and I are a couple now."

Karol and Rita continued to walk away. Nan couldn't believe it but it was Rita felt that this was going on for too long. Her little prison of love was Karol Capel. She couldn't believe she fell in love with that guild leader but, when Karol came to her for Comfort, she couldn't turn him down. It then turned more romantic. When it finally stopped, Karol told her that he loved her. It made him happy but still she hasn't admitted if she loved him or not. Nan should have been the one to get him but instead she was. She was trapped in a prison of love. She had to admit through that she liked being in Karol's arms, having Karol's Lips touch hers, and the words "I love you, Rita" from his mouth. Did she like being in this prison? The group of heroes headed for the inn where they would stay the night. Karol spend the night in a room with Rita. Suddenly, it was realized by her that she did love Karol. She walked over to him to wake him up.

Karol says "What is it, my love?"

Rita then finally says "I love you too, Karol."

Karol couldn't believe she had finally admitted it. Then he brought his lips to hers and kissed her for a couple of minutes. He then pulled away.

He says "Good night, my love." Rita says "Good night to you too, Karol my love."

Karol went back to sleep. Rita walked back to her bed and laid down in it. She dreamed of being with Karol for the rest of her life.

Yuri and Estelle next door heard what happened through the wall.

Yuri says "They are serious. This means that We have a new couple in our group."

Estelle says "Too bad you have a hard time admitting your feelings or it would be two."

Estelle fell asleep and Yuri fell asleep trying to figure out what she meant.

Nan outside the window of Karol's and Rita's looked at Karol angrily and hopes that he and Rita don't work out.

The next morning, things woke up with a bang because a explosion signaled that monsters were attacking Dahngrest. Yuri, Estelle, Raven, Judith, and Repede rushed into battle without even thinking about what could be the cause.

Rita says "Well the monsters attacking are not really attacking because they want to. Are they?"

Karol says "No they are not. Someone is forcing them to."

Rita and Karol rush out and run past the monsters.

Nan says "What are those two doing?" Estelle says "Who knows what they are doing?" Karol and Rita, past the monsters, see a being with big sword is threatening the monsters to make them attack. Karol gets angry at the abuse that all of these monsters are getting. Rita is also angry about it.

Karol says "Who are you, Person with the big sword?" The being with the big sword says "My name is Slayer the Demon of Wrath. This shall spark a war between the monsters and human to end all of their lives."

TBC…

* * *

David the writer: You see it is only chapter one of a series. That is why Nan was just a threat. The villain is the King of Demons.

Karol: Well, unexpected but we will see more later.

Rita: Yes I hope this story has a happy ending.

David the Writer: We can just hope and wait to see if it does. Please Favorite or Comment or both.


End file.
